Derrière ou dans le local ?
by LadyMrou
Summary: Quand deux malicieux étudiants veulent faire s'énerver un démon, cela peut tourner bien différemment. -Couple très rare, qu'on ne voit pas souvent...


Derrière ou dans le local ?

Dans le local des Devils Bats de Deimon, plus précisément dans les douches, deux jeunes gens étaient seuls. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils s'aspergeaient d'eau, les douches enclenchées. Les deux lycéens riaient aux éclats, tant ils s'amusaient. Un jeune homme, d'une rapidité incroyable, se plaça derrière la jeune fille, voulant la surprendre. Mais il glissa et ses fesses atterrirent sur le carrelage dur des douches. La jeune fille, habillée en pompom-girl, se retourna et rigola. Puis elle glissa à son tour, sous les moqueries de son ami. La cheerleader retira les rollers qui couvraient ses pieds, et se releva, pieds nus. Le jeune homme fit de même. Et ils continuèrent de plus belle. La jeune fille trouva, on ne saura jamais comment, un seau, et le remplit avec l'eau des douches. Elle renversa l'intégralité du contenu liquide sur la tête du garçon, qui mouilla ses cheveux bruns, habituellement en épis, retombèrent et se collèrent aux tempes et sur le visage du jeune brun. La cheerleader profita cette faiblesse et l'inonda une fois encore. Le brun la poussa sous la douche, et reprit le seau. Une fois rempli, il le vida sur le visage de la jeune fille. Puis il porta une main à son ventre, faisant gémir de plaisir la jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Il bougea ses doigts,... pour finalement la chatouiller. Elle se tordit en deux tant elle rigolait, ce qui encouragea le brun à continuer. Les chatouillis se firent plus nombreux, les rires plus forts, jusqu'à ce que la violette se retrouve par terre, pliée en deux, rigolant encore. Une fois son accès de rire terminé, elle se redressa, le rouge aux joues, quelque peu gênée que le lycéen ait porté sa main à son ventre. Car oui, on ne pouvait pas le nier, la lycéenne avait une attirance pour lui. Cette attirance, petit à petit, se transforma en admiration, puis d'admiration en obsession, puis d'obsession en amour. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer son amour pour lui, par peur d'être rejetée. Elle se contentait de l'aimer, en silence, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il y ait un quelconque retour dans toute cette histoire. Ils étaient simplement amis, et ça s'arrêtait là. Chaque jour, elle profitait un peu plus des moments que lui accordait son ami, toute souriante. Mais intérieurement, elle souffrait. Elle ne pouvait vivre son amour pour le brun, c'était comme ça. Il fallait se faire une raison. Même si la souffrance restait présente en son cœur. L'Amour doit-il toujours être accompagné de la Souffrance ?

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, afin d'évaluer la quantité d'eau autour d'elle. On pouvait affirmer que la pièce était littéralement inondée. Les lycéens n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Mais la bataille n'était pas finie ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se repose, son ami la traquait toujours. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle rigola intérieurement en repensant à la manière dont ils avaient commencé. Elle ne savait pas le lycéen si entreprenant, d'ordinaire si timide.

_La chaleur était étouffante dans le local des Devils Bats. Deux jeunes lycéens s'y trouvaient, alors qu'ils ne devaient pas y être. Si quelqu'un les voyait, ils étaient cuits. Surtout si c'était leur capitaine, Yoichi Hiruma qui les trouvait. Cet homme, ou plutôt ce diable les ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Le garçon regarda un peu partout, pour voir si le démon de Deimon n'était pas caché. La jeune fille quant à elle, était plutôt à l'aise. Le jeune homme retourna près de son équipière et la fixa longuement, sans que celle-ci ne le remarque. Lorsqu'elle s'intéressa à lui, il détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement. Le silence dans la pièce semblait pesant pour le jeune lycéen, qui n'était autre que la star vedette de l'équipe de foot US du lycée, Eyeshield 21, running-back._

_« Bon alors, demanda le running-back, tu m'as entraîné ici, on fait quoi maintenant ?_

_-Hum, attends, dit-elle en scrutant la pièce, à la recherche d'une quelconque bêtise à faire._

_-A une seule condition, commença Eyeshield._

_-Laquelle ? l'interrogea-t-elle._

_-Que tu me donnes ce que je souhaite ! s'exclama le running-back._

_-C'est entendu, promit-elle. »_

_Soudain, son regard s'illumina. Elle la tenait sa bêtise ! Elle s'approcha de son ami, sans se rendre compte que son ami rougissait, du fait qu'ils soient si proches. Elle lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il reçut le souffle chaud de la lycéenne sur son oreille, il frémit de plaisir et fut pris d'un accès de chaleur. La jeune fille se rendit soudainement compte que son ami était très proche, et elle recula, tout rouge. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, empoigna la main d'Eyeshield 21. La cheerleader emmena le running-back dans les douches, un rire lui échappant des lèvres. Avec cela, le démon allait être furieux... elle comptait simplement vider tous les paquets de café noir, les chewing-gums sans sucre et les munitions de ses chères mitraillettes dans l'eau... Comme ça, lorsqu'il arrivera tôt le matin au local, il aura une belle surprise. Kékékékéké..._

Et voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La cheerleader eut une idée, vu l'inondation qu'ils avaient causé, cela marcherait sûrement. Elle se mit en position. Le lycéen la regarda avec étonnement. Que préparait-elle donc là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais la connaissant, elle est capable de tout. C'est pour ça qu'il l'affectionnait. Mais ce qu'il allait faire n'allait pas lui plaire. Il voulait au moins rester ami avec elle. Mais avec ce qu'il lui fera, c'en sera peut-être fini de leur amitié. Mais il ne pouvait plus résister. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait. Il en avait assez, sa patience a des limites. Il le lui arracherait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'elle était celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Une fois en position, la pompom-girl se concentra et elle commença ses mouvements, d'abord maladroits, puis de plus en plus assurés. Le running-back la regardait, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait du roller en glissant sur l'eau. Elle y avait une certaine maîtrise chez elle et une assurance. On n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui, et le pire arriva. Elle fonça sur lui et ils glissèrent tous deux. La jeune fille ferma les yeux s'attendant à recevoir un quelconque choc sur le corps, assez violent pour la faire crier ou gémir. Il vint très rapidement, et sentit qu'un poids l'écrasait lors de son atterrissage brutal sur le sol des douches. Elle rouvrit ses yeux violets et constata avec gêne que son ami était sur elle. Elle rougit fortement, n'importe qui l'aurait assimilée à une tomate. La position dans laquelle ils étaient était des plus gênantes. Si un certain démon les avait pris en photo, les deux lycéens auraient été à sa merci pendant longtemps. Son ami au-dessus d'elle rougit à son tour, mais ne bougea pas. Une lueur déterminée passa soudainement dans ses yeux. Il la regarda avec sérieux. Il approcha son visage de celui de la jolie cheerleader. La distance entre leurs lèvres se raccourcissait de plus en plus. Elle rougit et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme franchit les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient de l'union parfaite. Leur chair s'unit en un baiser doux et sucré, les emportant tous deux au Paradis. Rien ne pouvait les séparer. Absolument rien. Sauf sa volonté. Suzuna écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sena était en train de l'embrasser. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle passa une main sur sa nuque et la caressa doucement. Elle appréciait ce baiser. Elle en avait rêvé toutes les nuits. Un baiser doux et chaud. Elle goûtait enfin à ses lèvres. En pleine conscience de ses actes, elle avait l'impression de s'être envolée avec lui, couchée sur un nuage des plus confortables. C'était très agréable, elle appréciait réellement ce moment. Elle avait conscience de la beauté de cet acte, un moment unique. Son premier baiser. Avec celui qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Mais les minutes se faisaient aussi longues que des heures, et la réalité la fit revenir sur terre. Le manque d'oxygène se faisant ressentir, ils durent se séparer bien qu'à contrecœur. Suzuna posa son regard sur les yeux de son amant, qui soutint le regard. Il se releva, la laissant sur le carrelage mouillé.

« J'ai eu ce que je voulais, dit-il simplement »

Elle se releva à son tour. Elle le dévisagea longuement. Elle voulait retenir ses larmes, mais un certain sentiment l'envahissant, elle fit tout le contraire. Des petites perles d'eau s'échappèrent de ses yeux violets et s'écrasèrent sur le sol humide.

«- c'était ça que tu voulais ? Mon premier baiser ? Tu me l'as volé, sans me demander mon avis, lâcha-t-elle. »

Silence de mort.

« -ça t'avances à quoi de jouer avec mes sentiments ? Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais sincère, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. J'avais espéré que ce soit le cas, jusqu'à cette phrase fatidique. Et bien moi, sache que je... »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un autre baiser de Sena. Il se sépara d'elle et la regarda, lâchant simplement, « tu parles trop. ». Il pencha sa tête vers sa nuque, et remonta du côté de son oreille. Suzuna frémit lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Sena se répandre sur sa peau. Et elle put enfin entendre les paroles de Sena. Ce murmure, elle l'avait attendu pendant longtemps. Et ces paroles lui étaient destinées. Trois petits mots qui semblent si facile à dire, mais en réalité bien plus durs à prononcer que n'importe quelle autre phrase. Trois petits mots qui voulaient dire tant de choses. Il suffisait simplement de faire plus attention aux bruits qui nous entourent pour être comblé de bonheur. Celui-ci, il ne fallait pas le chercher loin. Il suffisait simplement d'écouter, pour se rendre compte de sa chance. Trois petits mots... Et on comprend tout, et on ne comprend rien. Instantanément et lentement. Trois petits mots qui nous sont à tous indispensable. Trois petits mots parfaits en leur sens. Trois petits mots indescriptibles. Trois petits mots que l'on a dans le cœur. Trois petits mots qu'on connaît par cœur. Trois petits mots porteurs de sentiments. Trois petits mots... il suffisait simplement de dire... « Je t'aime »...

The End...


End file.
